You Will Never Know
by Tian Long
Summary: ONESHOT. Kau takkan pernah tahu dia mengawasimu, Ryotaro x Naoto, FFC: A Quote For A Fic, RnR? COMPLETE


**You Will Never Know**

**Genre : Drama/?**

**Disclaimer : Persona adalah milik ATLUS. Lagu Amapola adalah ciptaan Joseph LaCalle. Motor RX King itu punyanya Yamaha, Film _The Missing Gun_ adalah karya Lu Chuan dan Lukisan _An Image of a Depressed Man_ adalah karya Vincent Van Gogh.  
><strong>

**Synopsis : ONESHOT, kau takkan pernah tahu dia mengawasimu, Ryotaro x Naoto, FFC: A Quote For A Fic, RnR?**

**Rating : T**

**Author Note : DLDR. Enjoy and have a nice day!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

YOU WILL NEVER KNOW

.

"_**Big brother is watching you"**_

_**-George Orwell-**_

.

Kira-kira sudah berapa lama berselang sejak saat itu? Tanyaku dalam hati sembari menatap sebuah kalender dinding yang terpajang rapi pada sisi tembok dapur sementara kedua tanganku sibuk memotong bahan-bahan masakan di atas papan. Persiapkan apa saja demi menu sarapan kala itu—nasi goreng untuk porsi empat orang: aku, suamiku, anakku dan keponakanku. Telur telah dipecahkan, nasi putih siap untuk dilemparkan sebagaimana wajan-pun siaga dengan minyak panas. Begitupula sayur berikut material-material lain. Semuanya tinggal dimasukkan, dimasak sebagaimana buku berkata lalu _voila_ makanan siap dihidangkan.

Umpan bagi yang lapar.

Sajikan 'tuk dimakan.

Bayangkan keceriaan kala bersantap

Adakah kira alasan berjumawa?

Diriku berharap, sarapan buatanku kali ini mampu memberikan cahaya kebahagiaan berikut sinar keceriaan lain pada rumah ini—tempat dimana sebagian kenangan indahku berada, merangkap bangunan impian yang senantiasa mampu berikan kehangatan kasih keluarga walau di dalamnya tersimpan berbagai macam masalah. Mulai dari yang besar hingga yang kecil. Dari yang kecil sampai tidak ada artinya. Dari yang besar sampai kadang besar sekali.

Kenapa?

Yah, bagiku mungkin karena begitu banyak ikatan emosi terkandung di dalamnya. Sebab oleh rumah ini, aku berkenalan dengan suamiku juga karena bangunan ini aku bertemu dengan anakku berikut keponakanku yangmana pada saat bersamaan merupakan mantan pacarku.

Aneh?

Memang... tapi persetan apa kata orang yang penting aku bahagia.

Aku mencintainya sebagaimana dia mencintaiku. Menjagaku juga melindungiku dengan penuh tanggung jawab serta takpernah melupakan perannya sebagai ayah. Menghormatiku sebagai wanita serta mampu memelihara keponakan layaknya anak sendiri. Tipikal ayah ideal lagi figur suami idaman. Untukku, Naoto Shirogane—mantan detektif yang telah mengundurkan diri dari dunia kepolisian... sosok Ryotaro Dojima terasa begitu ideal.

Bahkan terlalu hebat hingga tiada heranlah kakekku dulu segera menganjurkanku 'tuk hidup bersamanya.

.

"_Tapi kamu juga harus paham, sayang. Apa kau tahu seberapa lamanya ia haus akan cinta? Sebarapalamanya ia memendam lara dalam sepi? Percayalah padaku. Ia adalah pasangan yang cocok untukmu"_

.

Ahh, pada akhirnya hidup seperti ini sama sekali tidak buruk.

"Mama..."

"Ada apa, Nanako?" tanyaku saat anak angkatku menghampiri seraya memperlihatkan sebuah kertas undangan bagi orang tua murid untuk datang ke sekolah guna saksikan langsung perkembangan si buah hati waktu kegiatan belajar mengajar dilakukan.

Suatu acara biasa memang.

"Mama mau nggak datang ke acara ini? Soalnya Nanako sudah coba ajak papa cuma papa bilang dia ada kerjaan."

Astaga, Ryotaro... Belum selesaikah urusanmu dengan bandar narkoba itu? Sekilas kutatap pintu kamar dimana suamiku tengah berpakaian. Lalu menghela nafas pelan ditengah-tengah suara desis minyak saat segenap bahan sarapan kumasukkan ke dalam wajan bewarna hitam yang tengah membara.

Maksud hati lakukan tanya.

Tapi ragu apakah dia suka

Inginnya beri bantuan

Apalah daya tiada pernah diizinkan.

"Gimana... Apa Nanako minta tolong sama _Big Bro _aja?"

Hah! Souji? mendengar nama pria itu terlontar keluar dari mulut putriku. Kurasakan betapa diriku tertegun sejenak. Seolah bertanya tapi sebenarnya tiada hal ditanyakan kecuali keseganan hati merambah sukma. Kenang semua ingatan, rinci peristiwa dalam kepala hingga detil-detil terkecil semampu kepalaku bisa mereka ulang segala memori akan hal-hal lampau. Dari suka untuk berakhir duka. Melalui kedukaan berujung kedurjanaan.

.

"_Maafkan aku, tapi itu memang benar, senpai..."_

"_A-apa! N-Naoto katakan ini semua tidak benar..."_

"_Aku minta maaf tapi itulah kenyataannya, kau sudah tidak ada dalam hatiku lagi..."_

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"_

.

Pantaskah kira diriku memintakan tolong padanya? Setelah apa yang kulakukan pasca perpisahan berlangsung berbulan-bulan , adapun beberapa kali diriku hendak minta bantuannya perihal Nanako namun perasaan mengganjal dalam dada belumlah hilang nan berkurang dari badan. Meski dikata perpisahan berlangsung damai minim keributan miskin kericuhan apalagi bentrokan. Benarkah segala berakhir begitu saja. Kutekankan sekali lagi betapa kedudukanku sudah berubah sedemikian rupa, dari semula berjuluk Nona Shirogane sang _Detective Prince_ menjadi Nyonya Dojima, seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa yang cinta damai. Istri seorang suami bernama Ryotaro Dojima; ibu seorang anak bernama Nanako Dojima; sekaligus bibi merangkap adik kelas, murid serta mantan pacar dari seorang keponakan bernama Souji Seta.

Ya, aku tahu. Jikalau diriku sampai meminta tolong padanya sekarang, ia pasti tidak akan menolak dan takkan pernah melakukan sanggahan sampai kapanpun. Sebab meski demikian, sosok Souji Seta tetaplah seorang Souji_-senpai_ yang kukenal dulu: setia dan penyayang (sepengetahuanku), baik, ramah lagi bersahaja. Ia masihlah seorang _Big Brother_, merangkap figur pelindung bagi anakku. Yang selalu ada kala bocah itu membutuhkan.

Sekalipun menurutku, semenjak perubahan hubungan itu. Kudapati betapa dirinya telah berubah. Walaupun tiada seorang-pun yang sadar akan perubahan.

Ia kini jadi agak suram. Bukan semata dalam artian masa depan tidak jelas, akan tetapi betapa perangainya menunjukkan perubahan cukup signifikan. Umpama semula serupa matahari di musim semi. Kini ia bak es batu kala musim dingin menyeruak ganas dalam terpaan badai salju akibat pemanasan global.

Seakan bukan wajah melainkan topeng

Hati ada tapi bersembunyi dimana.

Suatu ketika senyum serupa tangis

Namun tangis senantiasa ada dalam senyuman.

Ciptakan guratan ceria hiasi diri dalam menghibur sepi meki jiwa teriris tiada terperi.

Seperti yang kusaksikan saat dia menyanyikan lagu _Amapola_ di pesta pernikahanku.

Juga kala ia mulai berpacaran dengan Amagi-_senpai _beberapa bulan lalu, dimana kemudian kuketahui dari Satonaka-_senpai _bahwa sejatinya hubungan itu berjalan dengan tidak sebagaimana mestinya. Alih-alih dapatkan cinta sejati hanya untuk menyambut ironi. Ketulusan ia berikan tapi apa daya nihil balasan didapat selaku fakta.

Karena waktu raga memeluk badan, hati nihil keberadaan di sana.

Saat ciuman meretas sukma dalam cinta, betapa ia jauh dari pandang.

Sebab Yukiko baginya tiada pernah berdiri di sana

Tetapi aku.

Alhasil, pernah sampai kukira keponakanku jatuh gila padahal masih bisa bicara nan bertindak normal layaknya waras. Kadang ingin kutanya padanya apakah ia sadar jikalau Amagi_-senpai_ telah dibuatnya menderita sedemikian rupa? Bahwa dalam hatinya aku yakin alangkah sakitnya kakak kelasku saat menyadari segala hal di depan mata. Setelah segala ketulusan tak pernah berbalas sepadan sampai konon tersiar kabar sosoknya senantiasa menangis sepanjang malam.

Hhhhh... Souji... Souji...

Keponakanku juga mantanku.

Benarkah dirimu tiada bisa hadapi kenyataan?

Atau sudah lupakah engkau dengan perpisahan itu?

...

"Mama..." mendadak suara Nanako menarikku kembali pada kenyataan. Usai sebelumnya terbuai sejenak oleh kenangan masa silam.

"Ah, iya...itu pertemuannya kapan?"

"Minggu depan..."

Aku tersenyum. Kutatap lagi kalender berlogo Junes di dinding sementara separuh perhatianku sibuk menggerakkan tanganku untuk menuang sajian yang telah matang ke dalam piring-piring kosong peminta jatah. Sekedar pastikan saja diriku mampu datang pada hari terjadwal di atas kertas undangan. Dimana rupa-rupanya kudapati diriku mampu untuk menghadiri acara tersebut.

"Ya sudahlah... Nanti biar mama saja yang datang."

"Benarkah? Serius mama mau datang." ujar Nanako senang. Ceria dalam kegirangan.

"Tentu! Nah, sekarang tolong panggilkan papa dan _senpai_. Bilang sarapan sudah siap."

"Iya!"

Kemudian bocah perempuan itu berlalu. Laksanakan permintaanku dengan penuh sukacita sarat kepolosan anak seusianya yang memang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Taklama berselang, sesuai rencana: segala telah terhidang, semua sudah berkumpul dalam penuh kehangatan berbalut keharmonisan. Dengan empat porsi nasi goreng di atas meja. Dengan empat orang berkumpul di sekelilingnya. Rayakan awal hari penuh kegembiraan, bersiap mulai aktivitas dengan kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga. Senang rasanya menyaksikan bagaimana suamiku menatapku juga Nanako dengan ekspresi kebapakan. Kunikmati pula sensai malu-malu saat ia mengecup pipiku ketika aku memberikannya secangkir teh. Kami tertawa, bercanda dan tenggelam dalam suasana cerah.

Layaknya keluarga.

Benar-benar seperti sebuah keluarga.

Lebih-lebih saat kutatap sosok Souji_-senpai _ketika Nanako mengundangnya turun untuk bersantap sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia menunjukkan sifat lama yang kurindukan ada dalam diri pria tersebut setelah berbulan-bulan berselang usai pernikahanku dilangsungkan. Sekaligus pada saat yang sama menunjukkan akan dirinya yang tetap tidak berubah sekalipun sudah 2 bulan cenderung mengurung diri di kamar hingga sempat kuduga ia jadi _Hikikomori _akibat sukar terima kenyataan.

Mukjizat pikirku. Mungkin setelah perenungannya berlama-lama di kamar membuatnya mampu berintrospeksi diri. Memikirkan segala yang telah terjadi sekaligus membuat rencana diri sampai beberapa tahun kedepan. Yang kuharap memang dilakukannya sebab ia sejatinya harus bangkit dan manusia hakikatnya adalah tidak wajar untuk terus menerus terpuruk tanpa pertolongan seolah segala runtuh tepat di depan mata.

"Bibi, masakanmu hari ini enak seperti biasa."

Dengar, ia bahkan sampai memuji masakanku dengan tulus di hadapan suamiku. Sungguh, ini kemajuan zaman. Habis gelap terbitlah terang. Buatku sedemikian senang untuk berkata.

"Ah, Souji kau bisa saja...," seraya tersipu malu sementara suamiku menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil lalu berucap.

"Baguslah kau sudah bisa menikmati masakan istriku dengan sepenuh hati, Souji... Kamu memang keponakan kebanggaanku."

Ia lalu kembali tertawa sebagaimana layaknya kami. Bercakap-cakap selaku kelanjutan cerita hingga kemudian Ryotaro berujar penanda selesainya acara makan pagi kami melalui perkataan

"Sayangku, maaf aku belum memberitahumu sebelumnya. Tapi ada kemungkinan aku tidak bisa pulang sampai beberapa hari kedepan."

Yang takayal buat kami terdiam sejenak dengan info ramalan cuaca terbaca dalam berita, penuhi suasana lewat suara, sebelum kujawab.

"Belum ada perkembangan ya?"

Dengan gelengan lemah kepala sebagai jawaban. Sudahi sesi tanya jawab via sesapan cangkir teh hangat terakhir usai melipat koran pagi sebagai permulaan, sementara ucapan terakhir jadikan penyelesaian perkataan sebelum dirinya hengkang beranjak keluar selaku seorang ayah, juga seorang pria.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku janji akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Ayah janji."

Lantas benar-benar berlalu setelah ucapan.

"Kalian berdua, tolong jaga Nanako..."

Yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala-ku, karena pengertianku pada pekerjaannya menjadi alasan gerakan itu. Juga oleh Souji-_senpai_ cuma bedanya adalah aku sama sekali tidak tahu isi kepala dan pikiran sang keponakan sebab senyum sumringah sedemikian rupa terpasang sarat kebahagiaan pada wajahnya dengan jawaban "Tenang saja paman, Nanako pasti akan kujaga," terlontar seolah terprogram berujung keheningan manakala aku dan putriku menatap dalam tanya.

Pernahkah Souji-_senpai_ tersenyum sampai selebar itu?

Atau...

"K-kalian kenapa? Kok menatapku sampai sebegitunya."

"Err...tidak, tidak ada kenapa-kenapa kok Souji-_senpai_." jawabku sedikit terbata, coba sembunyikan keterkejutan dari wajah semampu diri berusaha, "Kami cuma kaget saja. Jarang-jarang sepagi ini kamu sudah senang-senang begitu."

"Masa?"

Kami berdua mengangguk.

Hening kembali.

Sampai taklama berselang, kudapati bahwa kami bertiga telah lelah berpandangan seperti itu sehingga dirasa adalah lebih baik bagi Souji guna utarakan sebab musabab keceriaan di muka sebelum lagi-lagi virus tawa menjangkiti kami semua.

"Begini, semalam Kanji memberitahuku kalau barang yang kami pesan sebulan lalu sudah sampai di rumahnya. Dan mengingat aku sudah menginginkannya sejak lama tentu saja diriku taksabar untuk melihat dan menggunakannya."

"Barang apa itu, _Big Bro?"_ tanya Nanako.

"Kaset DVD film lucu judulnya _The Missing Gun_, kalau mau Nanako boleh ikut nonton kok."

"Benarkah?" mendengar hal tersebut, kudapati mata Nanako berbinar-binar pertanda kesenangan lantas terasuk dalam kondisi kegirangan layaknya seorang anak yang diberikan permen oleh kakaknya. Dengan tawa kecil sang _Big Brother_ menjawab semua kegembiraan berbonus belaian kepala penuh kasih sayang layaknya Souji-_senpai _yang dulu aku sebagaimana teman-temanku kenal.

Mungkin benar ia telah kembali.

Syukurlah.

Ketimbang terpuruk sendiri, menangis dalam sepi (serius ini nyata, beberapa hari setelah aku menikah seringkali kudengar isak tangisnya terdengar dari lantai atas sampai beberapa hari). Sesali diri tanpa kendali. Hidup seakan mati, padahal masa depan selalu tiada pasti.

Figur seorang Souji Seta kini adalah jauh sejauh-jauhnya jauh seakan takada lagi yang lebih jauh lebih baik ketimbang sososknya selama berbulan-bulan kemarin.

Haruskah Amagi_-senpai_ kuberitahukan soal ini?

Haruskah pula diriku ke kuil seusai makan siang nanti?

"Bibi, kami ke sekolah dulu ya..."

Bahkan sampai ia bisa berpamitan denganku seraya menggandeng tangan Nanako setelah selama ini takpernah lagi ia lakukan.

Sempurna!

Betul-betul hari bahagia.

Dan tentu usai sudah semua upaya jerih payahku dan Ryotaro untuk membuat laporan palsu tentang keadaan Souji-_senpai _kepada orangtuanya di kota.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

"Tentu!" ucap Souji ringan disusul Nanako padaku lantas berlalu. Tinggalkan rumah dengan tas sekolah di tangan, sambut seorang sahabatnya merangkap temanku: Kanji Tatsumi yang ternyata telah menanti diluar dengan motor _Yamaha RX King_ hitam baru miliknya. Siaga beri tumpangan bagi kedua manusia agar bisa capai sekolah tepat waktu sesuai jadwal. Melalui kunci kamar lantai atas selaku salam perpisahan.

.

"_Bibi, aku titipkan kunci kamarku padamu. Silahkan saja engkau masuk kapanpun jikalau perlu kalau-kalau ada kira barang-barang milikmu yang tertinggal dan belum kukembalikan di dalam."_

.

Untuk tinggalkanku hingga waktu pulang menjelang di kemudian.

Berikan peluang pada aktivitas.

Rutinitas bagian keseharian.

Urus kehendak peminta pengurusan.

Selagi atasi persoalan nihil peretasan jawaban.

Miskin keterlibatan siapa-siapa sekaligus nihil keikutsertaan pihak ketiga. Karena tibalah saatku mencari jawaban atas kekhawatiran Nanako (dan aku) perihal ketidakberesan yang kami alami selama 2 bulan belakangan ini.

.

"_Mama..."_

"_Ada apa sayang?"_

"_Belakangan ini mama ngerasa kayak diawasi orang nggak?"_

"_Diawasi? Diawasi macam apa nak? Kalau papa yang mengawasi sudah biasa, kan?_

"_Bukan! Bukan!"_

.

Dimana memang kurasa seolah-olah kami diawasi oleh 'sesuatu' yang takkutahui wujudnya kecuali mata tanpa kejelasan rimba berlumur misteri. Nihil keberadaan sekalipun dicari.

.

"_Nanako serius! Kalau yang mengawasi itu papa atau Big Bro, Nanako pasti nggak akan mengadu sama mama. Kalau yang mengawasi Nanako itu papa atau Big Bro, Nanako pasti nggak akan merasa ketakutan seperti sekarang."_

"_..."_

"_Rasanya Nanako kayak diawasi banyak orang yang nggak kelihatan."_

"_Papa sama kakak tahu nggak soal ini?"_

"_Nggak...mereka bilang nggak ada perasaan kayak diawasi. Makannya sekarang Nanako minta tolong mama, siapa tahu mama yang seharian di rumah merasakan hal yang sama dengan Nanako." _

.

Bermasalah?

Untukku, "ya" adalah jawaban namun bukan itu letak krusialnya melainkan pada suatu hal dibalik teka-teki ini. Yangmana jikalau diriku tidak segera mencari penyebab masalah kurasa akan berakibat buruk bagi perkembangan anakku sebab pembiaran dapat berakibat ia mulai berpikir kalau tempat tinggal kami ada hantunya lantas mulai merengek untuk pindah rumah untuk kemudian tumbuh jadi seorang minim keberanian (berdasarkan buku _Psikologi Anak_ karya _MacTavish Van Den Bosch)_.

Padahal menurutku sebabnya pasti bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah.

Bahkan sebegitu ilmiahnya hingga penjabaran sederhana mungkin 'tuk diberikan.

Dua orang merasakan fenomena yang sama pastilah jadi petunjuk pertama dari penyimpangan.

Tapi apa?

Apakah ini akibat tontonan horor semata namun kurasa itu tiada mampu untuk dijadikan dasar utama penarikan jawaban mengingat aku sama sekali tidak menonton acara-acara horor sejak pindah kemari. Perasaan paranoid semata? Atau memang ada penguntit di daerah rumah ini berdiri?

Kurasa bukan.

Dengan ragu aku kembali masuk ke dalam bangunan. Kubiarkan diriku terduduk tenang pada bantalan duduk ruang tengah sembari memikirkan fenomena 'diawasi' ini dengan mengandalkan insting detektifku yang sudah lama kusimpan dalam-dalam (dan takutnya mulai menumpul). Menyalakan acara berita lantas mulai membayangkan dan memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan dengan suara pembawa acara mengisi latar belakang.

Merujuk fakta.

Melintas kenangan.

Bayangkan keanehan.

Tahu-tahu sosok Souji Seta terbayang.

Bukan karena ia sempat nyaris gila tetapi kurasakan betapa momennya sangat tepat. Sebab perasaan terawasi menyeruak keluar tak lama sesudah pria berambut abu-abu itu mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Cuma, masa iya? Jika pelakunya adalah pria itu, lantas apa alasannya? Betapapun kusadari bahwa semua hipotesis berikut sehenap dugaan dalam otakku hanya dibangun berdasarkan prasangka-prasangka belaka. Tak ada bukti yang kuat dan lagi kupahami betul bahwa sosok _Big Brother_ begitu kental dalam kepala anakku. Aku tidak mau jika aku menuduh untuk mendapatkan kata 'salah' sebagai hasil, Nanako malah berbalik memusuhiku karena menganggapku melakukan fitnah pada 'kakaknya'. Tapi sekalipun kosong bukti kudapat, adakah kiranya orang lain macam Rise, Kanji, Teddie atau bahkan Hanamura-_senpai_ punya kepentingan untuk melakukannya? Padahal belum pernah seorangpun datang berkunjung maupun menapakkan kaki di sini semenjak kami berdua membina babak baru dalam hidup kami.

Serius, makin kupikir semakin hatiku tidak tenang.

Malah sebaliknya justru kecurigaan terus menguat.

_Well, _kurasa penyelidikan secara menyeluruh diperlukan sekarang.

Dalam kesunyian ruangan.

Alhasil, dalam sekejap kugeledah seantero bangunan. Buka semua yang bisa kujamah. Cari apapun kata hati mencurigakan. Mulai dari sudut-sudut ruang, kolong-kolong perabotan, atas lemari, televisi hingga lukisan-lukisan pemanis suasana takterkecuali replika _An Image of a Depressed Man_ karya Vincent Van Gogh yang diberikan Kanji-_san_ waktu pesta pernikahan kami itu.

Terus dan terus.

Sampai taklama kemudian kutemukan suatu benda kecil mengkilap tersembunyi di balik celah sempit meja sofa yang begitu mengejutkan hingga tubuhku merinding dibuatnya.

Benda itu adalah sebuah kamera pengawas.

_CCTV_ tersembunyi bewarna hitam tipis tanpa kabel melainkan sinyal semata dengan baterai jam selaku penggerak fungsi kegunaan. Yang oleh karena ukuran serta ketipisannya mampu diletakkan di mana saja tanpa mengundang curiga.

Kontan aku takut.

Di luar dugaan jumlahnya lebih dari seratus buah, tersebar pemasangannya di seluruh antero rumah. Tidak mengenal tempat, juga keberpolaan. Benarkah? Tentu saja! Apa perasaanmu kalau kau menemukan seseorang menaruh benda macam itu dimanapun bahkan hingga kamar mandi, kamar tidur hingga bagian dalam lemari? Kira-kira apa dugaanmu terhadap pelaku?

Maniakkah ia?

Obsesifkah dirinya?

Gilakah pula perangainya?

Persoalannya dari mana semua ini berasal dan kira-kira siapakah yang berani melakukannya?

Lagi-lagi bayanganku akan figur sang pelaku kembali berputar. Kucoba kembali segala kemungkinan apa daya justru sosok _senpai_ tiada lekang dari kepala namun sebaliknya terus menguat, menguat dan menguat. Sebab, di antara semua calon tersangka. Adakah seseorang lebih 'gila' belakanga ini selain Souji Seta?

Aku galau.

Kurogoh dalam-dalam saku rok yang sekarang kukenakan lantas kuingat kalau beberapa saat lalu, keponakanku ada menitipkan kunci kamarnya padaku yang sudah lama takpernah ia percayakan lagi pada siapapun kecuali dirinya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir.

Jantungku berdebar kencang.

Keringatku bercucuran keras.

Mungkinkah?

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berkelebat. Capai kamar sang keponakan secepat mungkin diriku bisa melakukan. Daripada bertahan pada _status quo_ prasangka belaka. Lebih baik kubuktikan sekarang lagi kucari tujuan perbuatan.

Di sana...

Dalam kamar berukuran kecil tersebut.

Andai tujuan baik adanya, ada bagusnya ia mencari dalil pembenar sebaik-baiknya.

Kemudian pintu kamar-pun dibuka.

Hanya 'tuk disambut pemandangan mengejutkan.

Bahwa ruangan kecil itu sudah berubah.

Aku sama sekali taktahu menahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak diriku memasuki ruangan ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun tidak terbersit sedikitpun kemungkinan dalam kepalaku jikalau kamar ini telah berubah sedemikian rupa seperti ini.

Sirna sudah kehangatan keakraban

Yang ada hanyalah kegilaan.

Musnah segala harapan

Sebab memang telah jelas semuanya.

Dugaan terbukti di depan mata.

Karena dalam ruangan takada lagi ruang tersisa bagi dinding untuk bicara. Kosong pula spasi guna menatap cerahnya warna tembok yang kusam. Karena segalanya serba tertutup rapat. Bukan oleh hiasan melainkan gambar. Cerminan lukisan potret gerak diri seseorang dalam keseharian menghampar luas hingga langit-langit kamar, penuhi segala beraneka rupa ukuran. Dari yang sangat besar hingga sangat kecil. Dari yang ukuran raksasa sampai ukuran pasfoto. Analogikan sesuatu, bayangkan sesuatu.

Sebab sesuatu itu adalah aku.

Lagi cuma aku.

Aku yang tersenyum.

Aku yang malu-malu.

Aku yang tersipu

Hingga aku yang mengantuk.

Ya, semua itu adalah aku.

Berikut segala sesuatu tentang aku.

Seluruh gambar ini...

Semua foto ini...

Serta rekaman ini

Aku

...

.

"_Hei, Kanji! Bagaimana barang barunya?"_

"_Hehehe... Bagus senpai, sempurna sekali... benar-benar seperti iklannya sinar X-Ray-nya memang mampu untuk melihat tembus pandang."_

"_Kualitasnya ?"_

"_Perfect! Sangat perfect! Tembus sampai seolah-olah nggak pakai baju lagi!"_

"_NICE!"_

"_Eh, tapi senpai..."_

"_Tenang nanti kamu kukasih kok hasilnya. 'Kan sudah kubilang padamu waktu pesta pernikahannya waktu itu. To admit defeat is to blaspheme against our name..."_

"_OWWW YEAH!"_

"_Ehm, Big Bro..."_

"_Ada apa, Nanako?"_

"_Lagi pada ngomongin apa sih?"_

"_Kebetulan Kanji baru beli game bagus. Kamu mau ikut main nanti?"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ya.."_

"_HOREEE!"_

_Dan motor terus melaju kencang._

_._

_**-Big Brother is watching you-**_

.

_END_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Sedikit <em>komentaar:<em>**

**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Shina Suzuki yang telah menciptakan challenge ini juga atas peninggalannya di PLI perihal bincang-bincang soal crack pairing RyoNao. Juga kepada Kuroka atas percakapan berikut status facebooknya yang mengingatkan saya akan hal ini, PLI, Infantrum, google, brainy quote dan fans setia wikileaks di jagad dunia maya. Tanpa kalian fic ini tak akan pernah ada. Akhir kata semoga fic ini bisa memuaskan dan 'Till we meet again!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>


End file.
